lost_maniafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Tabula Rasa. Тексты/Eng
- Tabula Rasa * Автор сценария: Деймон Линделоф * Режиссер: Джек Бендер * - перевод текстов эпизода на русский язык * Источник: http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Tabula_Rasa_transcript Disclaimer: This transcript is intended for educational and promotional purposes only, and may not be reproduced commercially without permission from ABC. The description contained herein represents viewers' secondhand experience of ABC's Lost. Диалоги Она опасна! МАРШАЛ: Don't trust her. She's dangerous. ДЖЕК: You should try not to move, man. МАРШАЛ: Have to find her. Have to bring her back. ДЖЕК: Yeah, you keep saying that. And every time I ask you who you have to bring back you pass out on me again. Since your fever's running pretty high, I'm guessing you have no idea who you're talking about. МАРШАЛ: My cuffs, my handcuffs. Where are my cuffs? ДЖЕК: What? МАРШАЛ: My jacket pocket. ДЖЕК: I don't... МАРШАЛ: Jacket pocket. ДЖЕК: Okay. МАРШАЛ: Dangerous. She's dangerous. Фотография Кейт, надпись: Harrison Valley Police, 961136 (здесь другой номер, staggered, that don't look like part of the series (3 9 81 4 64).) Ночлег в джунглях БУН: It's getting dark. СОЙЕР: Then pick up the pace. БУН: Hick. СОЙЕР: Little louder? САИД: We should make camp. ШЕННОН: What, here? САИД: Yes, here. СОЙЕР: I'm not stopping. You all have a nice cookout. САИД: Excellent, walk through the jungle in the dark. СОЙЕР: Oooo, afraid the trees are going to get us? САИД: No, what is knocking down the trees will get you. СОЙЕР: Well, if you're so worried about me, how about you give me the clip back? КЕЙТ: Put the gun back in your pants, Sawyer. Sayid's right, if you keep walking you're not going to make it to the beach. СОЙЕР: Yeah, why's that? КЕЙТ: Trust me. (у костра, Саид показывает) САИД: This is Australia the rock. This is us the torch. СОЙЕР: Nice stick. САИД: Two days ago we take off from Sydney. We fly along the same north east route every commercial airliner bound for Los Angeles does. Now the pilot, he said he lost communication with the ground, correct? КЕЙТ: Yeah, 6 hours in. He turned around and headed for Fiji. САИД: So, we changed course. Regrettably, no one knew we changed course. The turbulence hit. We know the rest. puts the torch's fire out. КЕЙТ: The pilot said we were over a thousand miles off course. ЧАРЛИ: Yeah, but, they'll find us. They have satellites in space that can take pictures of your license plate. САИД: If only we were all wearing license plates. ЧАРЛИ: Well, aren't you the pessimist. САИД: Basic photography - point and shoot. Satellites can shoot, but they must be told where to point. ЧАРЛИ: Oh. Bollocks. СОЙЕР: Okay, really enjoyed the puppet show. Fantastic. But we're stuck in the middle of damn nowhere. How about we talk about that other thing? You know that transmission Abdul picked up on his little radio? The French chick that said, "They're all dead." The transmission's been on a loop for... how long was it, Freckles? КЕЙТ: 16 years. СОЙЕР: Right. Let's talk about that. БУН: Well, we have to tell the others when we get back. ШЕННОН: Tell them what, exactly? БУН: What we heard. ШЕННОН: You didn't hear anything. I'm not a stupid translator. САИД: No one's going to tell them anything. To relay what we heard without fully understanding it will cause a panic. If we tell them what we know we take away their hope. And hope is a very dangerous thing to lose. КЕЙТ: So we lie. Херли видит то, что не должен был видеть (Джек и Херли делают навес) ХЁРЛИ: Was it a dinosaur? ДЖЕК: It wasn't a dinosaur. ХЁРЛИ: You say you didn't see it. ДЖЕК: I didn't. ХЁРЛИ: So how do you know it wasn't a dinosaur? ДЖЕК: Because dinosaurs are extinct. ХЁРЛИ: Oh. Yeah. at the Marshal. So what's his story? He looks kind of... dying. ДЖЕК: He's not going to die. ХЁРЛИ: He's yellow, man. ДЖЕК: His wound is infected, but the antibiotics will fight it off. ХЁРЛИ: What if they don't? ДЖЕК: Then his body will shut down one piece at a time. His abdomen goes rigid, then... ХЁРЛИ: He looks like he's in pain. ДЖЕК: Yeah. ХЁРЛИ: What's this? Uh, dude? Uh... grabs the mug shot What do you think she did? ДЖЕК: It's none of my business. ХЁРЛИ: She looks pretty hard core. ДЖЕК: Hurley... Кейт получает пистолет (Ночь, группа в джунглях, кто-то хочет забрать обойму у Саида) САИД: What are you doing? БУН: the gun in his hand Standing guard. You heard what they said is out there. СОЙЕР: You took my gun off me, boy? ШЕННОН: Boone Please, you've never even held a gun. the group He doesn't believe in guns. He's goes on marches. БУН: I don't go on marches. САИД: Give it back to me. СОЙЕР: Yeah, give it to Al Jazeera, he'll protect us. ЧАРЛИ: Al Jazeera is a network. БУН: I'll keep the damn gun. ШЕННОН: We should give it to her. Kate ЧАРЛИ: Yeah, Kate should hold the gun. САИД: Fine with me. Well? (Бун отдает пистолет Кейт) Флэшбэк Кейт (Кейт спит в сарае) РЕЙ: Good morning. КЕЙТ: Morning. РЕЙ: You were sleeping in my sheep pen. КЕЙТ: Sorry. РЕЙ: How'd you get here? КЕЙТ: I walked. РЕЙ: You walked? КЕЙТ: Yeah. РЕЙ: From where? КЕЙТ: Town. РЕЙ: Nearest town's 15 kilometers. КЕЙТ: Maybe that's why I was so exhausted. РЕЙ: What's your name? КЕЙТ: Annie. РЕЙ: You hungry, Annie? (на кухне) РЕЙ: So you want to tell me why you're trespassing on my property? КЕЙТ: I ran out of money. РЕЙ: You're an American. КЕЙТ: Canadian. I graduated from college and figured I'd see the world. Australia was top of my list so I hopped a flight to Melbourne but I don't know anybody here so I figured I'd walk for awhile, you know. РЕЙ: Melbourne's 100 kilometers from here. КЕЙТ: I like walking. РЕЙ: And you just happened to wonder onto my farm. КЕЙТ: I like farms, too. РЕЙ: Do you know how to work one? КЕЙТ: Yeah. РЕЙ: My wife died 8 months ago Wednesday. She left me with too many chores and a hell of a mortgage. If you help me with the first one, I'll give you a fair wage and a place to stay. КЕЙТ: Deal. РЕЙ: No. I'm a lefty. Невесёлые новости из джунглей ХЁРЛИ: Dude, dude, they're back. (Люди собрались возле вернувшейся группы) САИД: As you and the others know, we hiked up the mountain in an attempt to help the rescue team locate us. The transceiver failed to pick up a signal. We weren't able to send out a call for help. But we're not giving up. If we gather electronic equipment - your cell phones, laptops - I can boost the signal and we can try again, but that may take some time. So for now, we should begin rationing our remaining food. If it rains, we should set up tarps to collect water. I need to organize 3 separate groups. Each group should have a leader. One group for water - I'll organize that. Who's going to organize electronics? You? Rationing food? Okay. And I believe a third group should concern themselves with the construction of... (Кейт подходит к Джеку) КЕЙТ: Hi. ДЖЕК: Hey. КЕЙТ: I, um, I need to tell you something. ДЖЕК: Okay, sure. КЕЙТ: We couldn't send out a signal because there was another signal blocking it. The other signal - we heard it. It was a distress call from a French woman. She said that the others were dead - something had killed them all. She was alone on the island. It's been playing for 16 years, Jack. I wanted to tell you. ДЖЕК: Anything else? КЕЙТ: How is he - the man with the shrapnel in his side? ДЖЕК: It's touch-and-go. КЕЙТ: He wake up? ДЖЕК: No, just for a few seconds during the surgery. КЕЙТ: He say anything? ДЖЕК: No. Джек ищет антибиотики и общается с Сойером ХЁРЛИ: So what'd she say? ДЖЕК: She didn't say anything. ХЁРЛИ: But you told her you knew? ДЖЕК: I don't know anything. ХЁРЛИ: Well, you kind of know she's in that mug shot. And that we found those handcuffs. And that guy keeps mumbling "she's dangerous, she's dangerous" over and over. ДЖЕК: It's not my business. Not my problem. ХЁРЛИ: Yeah, you're right. We'll let Johnny Fever take care of her when he gets better. ДЖЕК: He's not getting better if we don't get some stronger antibiotics. ХЁРЛИ: That stuff I got from the luggage... ДЖЕК: It's for ear infections and foot fungus. ХЁРЛИ: We went through everything, man. ДЖЕК: What about that luggage in the overhead compartments? ХЁРЛИ: That's inside the plane. ДЖЕК: Yeah? ХЁРЛИ: But, the bodies are in there, and they're all... dead. ДЖЕК: Look, I'll handle it. Why don't you keep an eye on him... ? ХЁРЛИ: Great. Yeah - love to - on it. (Джек внутри самолета) СОЙЕР: Boo. ДЖЕК: What are you doing in here? СОЙЕР: Trick or treat, same as you. ДЖЕК: You're looting. СОЙЕР: Aww, you say potato... ДЖЕК: What's in the bag? СОЙЕР: Booze, smokes, couple of Playboys. What's in yours? ДЖЕК: Medicine. СОЙЕР: Well, that about sums it up, don't it? ДЖЕК: Do you do this back home, too - steal from the dead? СОЙЕР: Brother, you've to got wake up and smell the bull crap here, rescue ain't comin'. You're just wasting your time. You're trying to save a guy who last time I checked had a piece of metal the size of my head sticking out of his bread basket. Let me ask you something? How many of those pills are you going to use to fix him up? ДЖЕК: As many as it takes. СОЙЕР: Yeah? How many you got? You're just not looking at the big picture, Doc. You're still back in civilization. ДЖЕК: Yeah? And where are you? СОЙЕР: Me? I'm in the wild. Бытовые сцены ЧАРЛИ: Whoa, hey, I got it. I got it. КЛЭР: Thanks. ЧАРЛИ: Well, look on the bright side. Whoever's this was is probably better off than we are. I got it. (Сун и Джин) СУН: (говорит по-корейски) I think I found your bag. ДЖИН: (говорит по-корейски) Really? Let's see. No, this isn't it. СУН: (говорит по-корейски) Then I'll keep looking. ДЖИН: (говорит по-корейски) Come here. Have you seen yourself? Your clothes. You're filthy. Go wash up. Sun. I love you. (Чарли и Клэр) ЧАРЛИ: So, how's the baby? КЛЭР: It's okay, I think. ЧАРЛИ: Good. So, your husband. Was he on the flight? КЛЭР: Oh, no. I'm not married. ЧАРЛИ: Oh. КЛЭР: I know - how modern of me. ЧАРЛИ: Well, who needs men, right? Bloody useless. КЛЭР: laughing So, you guys hiked all the way up that mountain for nothing, huh? Херли опасается Кейт КЕЙТ: Hey, sorry. ХЁРЛИ: I was going to get some more water. КЕЙТ: We haven't met. I'm Kate. ХЁРЛИ: Hi, Kate. КЕЙТ: Hi. ХЁРЛИ: Hurley. КЕЙТ: I was just looking for Jack and I thought he might be in there. ХЁРЛИ: Yeah, no. Uh, he went to go get some medicine... over there. of Kate reveals a gun in her back waistband. КЕЙТ: Where? In the fuselage? ХЁРЛИ: What? Yeah, in the uh, uh, you know? I've got to get that water. runs off. (начинается дождь; Кейт в палатке, наклоняется прямо к лицу раненого) Флэшбэк Кейт (Кейт достает деньги из коробки) РЕЙ: The bank would have given you a heck of a toaster if you had kept that in a savings account. КЕЙТ: What do I need a toaster for? РЕЙ: You're hiding your wages in a tin can, Annie. I mean, I would have held on to it for you. КЕЙТ: I got trust issues. РЕЙ: Weren't you going to say goodbye? КЕЙТ: Wrote you a note. РЕЙ: You've been here almost 3 months, Annie. And every time I ask you about yourself, you get that look in your eye. Yeah, that one. So, I mind my own business. I figured maybe you got off on the wrong side of a bad relationship. Maybe you ran. I always knew you'd leave here someday. I guess I hoped it wouldn't be in the middle of the night. КЕЙТ: I'm sorry. РЕЙ: Yeah, so am I. РЕЙ: Hey, Annie, why don't you just stay one more night, eh? I'll drive you to the train station first thing in the morning. I promise. КЕЙТ: Okay. РЕЙ: I get it, you know. Everyone deserves a fresh start. Джек подозревает Кейт ДЖЕК: Damn it. Damn it. ДЖЕК: Just breathe. Come on, come on, look, look at me, look. Kate What did you do? КЕЙТ: I was just checking to if he was... he jumped on me. He grabbed me. Is he... okay? ДЖЕК: He's not responding to antibiotics, he's bleeding internally, his fever's pushing 104. And his abdomen's rigid. He needs water. (Джек идет за водой; Кейт за ним) КЕЙТ: So, what are you going to do about it? ДЖЕК: About what? КЕЙТ: About him. ДЖЕК: I told you, he needs water. КЕЙТ: Will he suffer? ДЖЕК: What? КЕЙТ: Will it be quick? ДЖЕК: No. It won't be quick. 2, 3, maybe 4 days. КЕЙТ: And he'll feel it? ДЖЕК: Yeah, he'll feel it. КЕЙТ: Can't you put him out of his misery? ДЖЕК: I saw your mug shot, Kate. I am not a murderer. Флэшбэк Кейт (Кейт и фермер в машине) РЕЙ: Do they listen to Patsy Cline in Canada? КЕЙТ: They listen to Patsy Cline everywhere. РЕЙ: You hungry? КЕЙТ: I'll eat on the train. РЕЙ: You sure? There's a little place up here that makes a mean burger. (Феремер смотрит в окно) КЕЙТ: What are you looking for, Ray? РЕЙ: What? КЕЙТ: How long have you known? РЕЙ: Couple of days. I saw your picture in the post office. I guess they knew you were Down Under. КЕЙТ: Why? РЕЙ: The reward's 23,000 dollars. I told you when I met you, I've got a hell of a mortgage. If it makes you feel any better, it was a hard decision, Annie. КЕЙТ: My name's not Annie. (догоняет машина) Майкл беспокоится за сына (Остров; Кейт на пляже; потом Майкл и Уолт) МАЙКЛ: Hey, who was that guy you were hanging out with? УОЛТ: What guy? МАЙКЛ: The bald guy. УОЛТ: Oh, Mr. Locke? МАЙКЛ: Mr. Locke got any kids? УОЛТ: He didn't say. МАЙКЛ: Yeah, what did he say? УОЛТ: I don't know. МАЙКЛ: What do you mean you don't know. What did he say? УОЛТ: Some of it's secret. МАЙКЛ: Did he tell you not to tell me? УОЛТ: No. МАЙКЛ: Then what's the secret? УОЛТ: Mr. Locke said a miracle happened to him. МАЙКЛ: Yeah, well, a miracle happened to all of us, Walt. We survived a plane crash. Look, I don't want you hanging around with him anymore. УОЛТ: Why not? He's my friend. МАЙКЛ: Hey, I'm your friend, too. УОЛТ: If you were my friend, you'd find Vincent. МАЙКЛ: Walt, look, I haven't given up on your dog. I'm going to do everything I can to find him. УОЛТ: No you won't. МАЙКЛ: Yeah, Walt, I will. УОЛТ: You don't care about Vincent. МАЙКЛ: I'm going to get your dog back as soon as it stops raining. Hey listen to me, I'm going to get your dog back. (Джунгли; Майкл ищет) МАЙКЛ: Yeah, soon as it stops raining - good, nice. I'm going to find your dog... yeah, I'm just going to go walking through the haunted damn jungle looking for your... Vincent? МАЙКЛ: Vincent? That you buddy? (пугается звуков, выбегает к Сун) МАЙКЛ: Oh. Something was chasing me so, uh... I don't hear it now. But you should probably head back. Uh, I didn't see anything, you know, if you're worried about it... I didn't see anything. Каждый знает, что нужно сделать (Слышны стоны раненого; Локк и Чарли) ЧАРЛИ: What are you making? ЛОКК: Whistle. ЧАРЛИ: I used some tribal flutes once in a recording session. I'm in a band. (Шеннон и Бун) ШЕННОН: I wish he would just die already. БУН: Real humane, Shannon. (Саид и Джек) САИД: Anything I can do to help? ДЖЕК: No, I'm good, thanks. САИД: The others are getting upset. They want to know what's going on inside the tent. ДЖЕК: Trying to save his life. САИД: Rumor has it you can't. (Кейт и Сойер у костра) СОЙЕР: Need a light? nods. He throws her the lighter. СОЙЕР: Came by to thank you. You going to ask what for? КЕЙТ: What for? СОЙЕР: For taking that gun away from me. КЕЙТ: I didn't take it away from you. СОЙЕР: It's sticking out of your denims, ain't it? I sure wouldn't want to be the one with that gun right now. Because everyone sitting out there listening to that poor boy scream all night knows what's got to be done. Only one that can do it is the one with that gun. Don't act so surprised. I heard you tell the hero the same thing. Hell, there's only one bullet left - be damned near poetic. Что она сделала? (Джек и раненый) МАРШАЛ: Listen to me. ДЖЕК: No, you need to keep quiet. МАРШАЛ: Listen to me, no matter what she does - no matter how she makes you feel, don't you trust a word that she says. She will do anything to get away. ДЖЕК: What did she do? МАРШАЛ: I want to talk to her. ДЖЕК: Tell me what she did. МАРШАЛ: I want to talk to her, alone. She got to you, too, huh? Флэшбэк Кейт (Машина Маршала нагоняет машину фермера; авария; Кейт спасает фермера, вытаскивает его к дороге) МАРШАЛ: Hey, Kate. Кейт разговаривает с раненым МАРШАЛ: What was it? КЕЙТ: What? МАРШАЛ: The favor. КЕЙТ: I don't know what you're talking about. МАРШАЛ: The last thing I heard before the crash - you wanted a favor. (Флэшбэк, повтор, как Кейт просит об одолжении) (Снова остров) КЕЙТ: I have one favor to ask. МАРШАЛ: Really? This ought to be good. МАРШАЛ: on the island Well? КЕЙТ: I wanted you to make sure that Ray Mullen got his 23 grand. МАРШАЛ: What — the guy who ratted you out? КЕЙТ: He had a hell of a mortgage. МАРШАЛ: You really are one of a kind. You know, you would have got away if you hadn't saved him. КЕЙТ: In case you hadn't noticed, I did get away. МАРШАЛ: You don't look free to me. Kate, I'm going to die, right? КЕЙТ: Yeah. МАРШАЛ: So, are you going to do it, or what? Роковой выстрел ХЁРЛИ: Yo, so, where's the fugitive? ДЖЕК: In the tent. ХЁРЛИ: You let her in there alone? ДЖЕК: What's she going to do? She's 120 pounds soaking wet. ХЁРЛИ: Yeah, but she's got that gun. ДЖЕК: What? ХЁРЛИ: She's strapped, man. I saw it in her… in her… in her… in her… (Из палатки выходит Кейт) ДЖЕК: Kate?! (Выстрел, из палатки выходит Сойер с пистолетом) ДЖЕК: What did you do? СОЙЕР: What you couldn't. Look, I get where you're coming from being a doctor and all, but he wanted it. Hell, he asked me. So, I don't like it any more than you do, but something had to be done. (Стоны из палатки) ХЁРЛИ: Oh, no way. Guys? (Джек и Соейр в палатке) ДЖЕК: You shot him in the chest? СОЙЕР: I was aiming for his heart. ДЖЕК: You missed. ХЁРЛИ: Man, is he still breathing? ДЖЕК: You perforated his lung. It'll take hours to bleed out. СОЙЕР: So what is — I only had one bullet. ДЖЕК: Get out. Get out! ХЁРЛИ: leaving Oh boy. СОЙЕР: Damn it! Локк находит собаку (Раннее утро; Локк подзывает собаку; потом идёт будить Майкла) ЛОКК: I found your son's dog. МАЙКЛ: What? ЛОКК: Vincent — I tethered him to a tree just over there. I know that Walt lost his mom. I thought that you should be the one to bring his dog back to him. МАЙКЛ: Hey, thanks. ЛОКК: Welcome. Нужно всё начинать сначала (Джек и Кейт на берегу) КЕЙТ: I want to tell you what I did - why he was after me. ДЖЕК: I don't want to know. It doesn't matter, Kate, who we were - what we did before this, before the crash. It doesn't really—3 days ago we all died. We should all be able to start over. КЕЙТ: Okay. ДЖЕК: Okay. Ссылки * - содержание эпизода, примечания * - перевод текстов эпизода на русский язык * Тексты диалогов эпизода на английской Lostpedia __NOEDITSECTION__ Категория:Тексты, 1 сезон